1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to a large vacuum chamber body that has a high emissivity coating to increase heat transfer from the incoming substrate and to a large area vacuum chamber body that is electron beam welded together.
2. Description of the Related Art
To introduce a substrate to a vacuum environment from atmosphere, a substrate may pas through a load lock chamber. To prevent radical pressure changes, it may be beneficial to have the load lock chamber vented to atmosphere when the substrate is inserted into the load lock chamber from outside the processing system and evacuated after the substrate is placed therein. Substrates that may pass through a load lock chamber before being processed include semiconductor wafers, flat panel display substrates, solar panel substrates and organic light emitting display substrates.
Substrate throughput is always a concern. Industry has always looked for ways to increase substrate throughput and lessen facility downtime. The faster that a substrate can be processed, the more substrates that can be processed per hour. The processes performed on the substrates affect the substrate throughput, but what occurs between processing also affects substrate throughput. For example, the amount of time that it takes for the substrate to be placed into a chamber affects the substrate throughput. Thus, even the load lock chamber affects substrate throughput because the load lock chamber, as mentioned above, may be maintained in a vacuum state to prevent radical pressure changes. However, the load lock chamber also may interface with atmosphere when the substrates are placed into the load lock chamber. Thus, the load lock chamber may change from a vacuum state to a vented state which takes time. Therefore, the load lock chamber affects substrate throughput.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a load lock chamber capable of increasing substrate throughput.